School
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Done for a Challenge.  "Hey baby, lookin for a good time?" A deep male voice whispered in her ear from behind as a pair of strong arms circled her wast. She smiled and leaned in the embrace.


This was done for a Challenge over at Deviantart. The theme was 'School'.

I do not own Inuyasha, I just use him for my amusement :-3

Kagome walked down the school halls, anxiously looking in the crowd for the one face that would make her feel better. Once again she had gotten into a fight with her father about her future. She wanted to be a grade school teacher. It had aways been her dream to teach children, ever since she was a child her self. But her father wanted her to aim higher, like a doctor or scientist. Something that would make her rich and let him brag to other people about his successful daughter. But she wouldn't have any part of it. She was going to be a teacher, with or without his support.

"Hey baby. lookin for a good time?" A deep male voice whispered in her ear from behind as a pair of strong arms circled her wast. She smiled and leaned in the embrace. No one knew how to make her feel better better then her boyfriend of three years, Inuyasha. They had met in their last year of Junior High, and it was hate at first sight.

For the first year they knew each other, all they did was fight. They couldn't be in the same room for more then five minutes without trying to rip out each others throats. But a week before summer vacation, Kagome over heard Inuaysha tell his best friend since childhood, Miroku, that the only reason he picked on her so much was because he liked her. And it wasn't until that moment that she realized she liked him too. His jet black hair and his dark amethyst colored eyes were the reason she looked forward to going to school every day. So the last day of school she confessed that she had over heard their conversation, much to his embarrassment, and told him she felt the same way.

They had been together ever since.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" He asked when she didn't reply to his smart ass comment.

"SSDD, my Dad and I got into it again this morning. Some BS about graduation being so close that I needed to forget this 'foolish dream that will never get me anywhere in life'. He just doesn't get it. All he sees is dollar signs." She sighed and looked around. She noticed that they were the last ones left in the hall. The bell would ring any minute and -Riiinnng- Too late. "I'll see you after school Inuyasha."

"Wait, Kag's, lets get outa here today huh? What do you say? Our grades are fine and I don't think missing one day will kill us."

"Inuyasha, they'll call our family's and tell then we skipped."

"So what? Your Mom will soften up your Dad, and I really don't think Sesshomaru would care if I lost one day. I got all A's on my last report card." Inuyasha's parents had died in a plain crash when he was only nine, so his half brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin had taken him in and raised him as they're own, along with their own children Shippo and Kikyo.

"Well..."

"Come on baby, I can get your mind off that fight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and pulled her close to his body. She giggled but pushed him away.

"If THAT'S the only reason you wanna get outa here, forget it bud." He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"You know that's not the reason. But hey if we find our selves bored later..."

"Down boy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Higurashi, Inutaisho, are you going to get to class or are you going to stand there all day?" One of the teachers poked his head out of a class room to interrupt them.

"Um actually, Kagome-san isn't feeling so well, I'm going to take her to the nurse okay?" Inuyasha put his arm around her wast as she played her impromptu part like a true actress, wobbling a little as she took a step towards Inuyasha and fell against his chest.

"Alright then get going."

"Yes sensei."

When they were far enough out of ear shot Inuyasha grinned down at his raven haired beauty and said "Let's get the hell outa here."

They made a B line for the doors and left the school.

Ok so the forth theme of this challenge, 'Dark' will be kind of a sequel to this, so watch out for that! =D


End file.
